


Love Potion Number 116(a) - Khadgar/Gul'dan

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: What can I say, sillyness broke out.





	

_The problem with goblins and drink was that they just couldn’t hold that much of it.  But they kept trying, on the basis that if they kept doing something they wanted to do, eventually it would work in their favour.  It usually meant a damaged liver and accidental death by being run over by a kodo(among other things)._

_So when Rommlie, in the throes of drunken foolishness, mislabelled a certain potion meant for the Archamge Khadgar, he had no memory at all of doing it, and only figured something might be wrong when his customer returned complaining that the so-called unbeatable love potion had no effect at all…_

Somehow Khadgar had found himself face-to-face with Gul’dan during a trip down to the Broken Isles.  It was an opportunity too good to ignore, given that the warlock was, apart from his imps, alone.

The battle between them had gone on for a good half hour, and even Khadgar’s nearly limitless resources were starting to drop.  His mana was bottoming out and he recalled the bottle of the new batch of mana potion in his belt pouch.  As he circled Gul’dan’s hunched figure, he took a moment to pull out the bottle and hastily quaff it down.  Now, if he could just…

…get closer.  Really, really closer.  Because surely that gorgeous warlock didn’t really want to kill him.  Did he?

“Ah…Gul’dan…”

The orc snarled.  “More threats, Khadgar?  Don’t you ever run out of them?”

“No, not at all.  I just wondered if I could…kiss you.”

Gul’dan froze in mid spell-launch.  “What?”  If you could what?”

“Kiss you.”  Khadgar sidled towards him, hands out and expression looking like something Gul’dan would later remember as disgustingly mushy.  “I really want to.  Can I?”

Blazing red eyes narrowed.  “Is this some insane human trick?”

“No trick.  Look, hands out, no chanting.”  He gave Gul’dan his most charming grin, that he knew for a fact had frequently caused Modera to lose her train of thought.  “I’ve just realised how much I want to touch you.”

“Of course you want to touch me.  You want to kill me!”  
  
“Oh no, I don’t want to do that.  Well maybe I did a bit, but not now.  Right now I want to hug you.”

When he was close enough, Gul’dan reached out and grabbed him, forcing Khadgar’s arms behind his back.  The warlock looked immensely pleased.  “Now I have you.  You will join me and the Legion and…what are you doing?  Stop that!  Is that…are you…cuddling me?”

“Hmmm”  Khadgar rubbed his face across Gul’dan’s chest, pushing the robe part to lick and kiss the green, scarred chest.  “Oh Lords of Light, you taste so good.  Like…I don’t know…what…but good…”  When he found a wrinkled nipple he sucked and licked it and Gul’dan’s whole body twitched.

“Khadgar.  Stop that.  It’s….”  Some words came out that were obviously demonic.  His imps, that had been bouncing around him in anticipation of orders to strike, stopped and stared at each other in confusion.  And being very literal creatures, they leapt to obey what they thought was an order to procreate.

Gul’dan sucked in a shocked – and not altogether unpleasant – gasp and lifted Khadgar off his feet, pulling him up his body until their faces were close.  “I did not believe you were so…depraved…”

Khadgar gave him a crooked, wicked look, his eyelids narrowed over those bright, small, silly human blue eyes.  “I’m normally very undepraved but right now…Oh look, your mouth, there it is!”  And he surged forward and slammed his mouth against Gul’dan's, ignoring the dangerous tusks and large teeth.  He sucked and licked the warlock’s mouth and pushed his tongue inside when Gul’dan opened it to try and say something.  Being that much larger than Khadgar, the human’s face almost disappeared inside but he pulled back before things got really strange and contented himself with biting and licking Gul’dan's lower lip.

It had been many years since Gul’dan had last been sexually aroused, but having the most powerful mage alive sucking his mouth, rubbing his body back and forth over Gul’dan’s chest and wriggling like a demented puppy in his grasp was igniting things he didn’t realise were flammable.

There was no way of knowing where it might have ended up – though Gul’dan had enough imagination to picture where it could have ended up – before that they were interrupted by the arrival of an entire squad of Kirin Tor mages bearing down on him from above.  Gul’dan grabbed Khadgar’s head with one hand, reefed it back and sneered into the flushed, drowsy features.

“We’ll continue this another day.  And next time, I’ll come prepared.”  He tossed the human aside, whirled and spelled himself away in a flash of fire.

Modera landed next to Khadgar and bent down beside him.  “Are you alright?  Did he hurt you?”

Khadgar blinked and shook his head.  “What…Who?” And then he remembered – and went pale.  “Oh dear me.  I need a drink.  But not, I think, from the bottle I last drank of….”


End file.
